Resistance is Futile
by Blue-eyes-magic
Summary: When a mission to another planet goes terribly wrong, can McKay and Sheppard get back to Atlantis in time to warn them of an enemy greater than the Wraith? StargateAtlantis X StarTrekVoyager
1. Below the Ocean

I don't know own Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager or any songs used throughout the story.

* * *

_The continent of Atlantis was an island which lay before the great flood in the area we now call the Atlantic Ocean._

_So great an area of land, that from her western shores those beautiful sailors journeyed to the South and the North_

_Americas with ease, in their ships with painted sails._

_To the East Africa was a neighbour, across a short strait of sea miles._

_The great Egyptian age is but a remnant of The Atlantian culture._

_The antediluvian kings colonised the world all the Gods who play in the mythological dramas. In all legends from all lands were from fair Atlantis. Knowing her fate, Atlantis sent out ships to all corners of the Earth. On board were the Twelve: The poet, the physician, the farmer, the scientist, the magician and the other so-called Gods of our legends._

_

* * *

_

John didn't feel alright, his head felt light, while his limbs felt heavy. The last thing he remember was a native coming after him and Rodney, waving something similar to a staff weapon, they had been inches away from the puddle jumper when he heard Rodney go down and felt a hot searing pain as the native brought the weapon down on his head and then…darkness. He had been so sure he was going to die but his just felt a little disoriented. John opened his eyes and then shut them quickly as unwelcoming light entered them. He hadn't seen much, but he knew the man looking over him wasn't Carson, and he knew that he couldn't be on Atlantis.

"My arm," a voice groaned near his head.

Yup, Rodney was fine.

"You're arm was broken but I fixed it up," a strange voice replied.

"What about John?" Rodney asked quickly, "he isn't…"

"Oh-no, your friend is very much alive, but his head injury was quite severe, I suggested he doesn't use it too much in the next few days," the other voice replied.

"He never does," mumbled Rodney.

"No respect for the dead," John moaned then immediately regretted it, it made him feel dizzy.

"Nice to see you're awake Major Sheppard," the man replied as John opened his eyes once more. Then man was partially bald and wearing an odd looking jumpsuit that was black and turquoise.

"Do I know you?" John asked sitting up slowly rubbing his forehead.

"I'm afraid not," the man replied, "I am simply known as the Doctor, I know your name from Dr. McKay."

John nodded hesitantly, then winced.

The Doctor tapped a small button on his outfit, "Doctor to the bridge, Captain both of our patients have woken up."

"I'll be right there," a voice replied, though it sounded disoriented, as though it was a tape recording.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"Your friend has been asking that for the past hour," the Doctor responded, his voice indicated that he had asked many times before, "when the Captain gets here she'll explain it all."

As if it had been planned a short brunette walked through the doorway and stopped in front of Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway; this is my ship, the U.S.S. Voyager," she explained, "our away team found you two nearly dead, we brought you back to our ship in hopes we could save you, your ship is in our shuttle bay we haven't been able to fix it."

"Fix it?" John asked glancing up at the woman, "What happened to it?"

"It wouldn't start when our pilot tried to fly it back, we had to beam it up and it took a lot of power," Janeway responded.

"It's not broken," McKay said "you need the…"

"You just don't know how to get it to work," Sheppard interrupted glaring at McKay who surprisingly stopped talking.

"Well, our Mr. Paris is very interested in learning how your ship works," Capt. Janeway said smiling, "perhaps you can show him sometime."

"We can just take our ship and get out of your hair," John said, McKay looked as though he was going to explode.

"Major, look at this place, think of how much we can learn from them, we can't just leave," he insisted.

"You're welcome to stay," Capt. Janeway said.

"No really," Major Sheppard said quickly trying to stand up, but instead falling over and through the Doctor, he looked around trying to process what just occurred.

McKay began to stuttered, "I-It's incredible!"

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Sheppard yelped scrambling to get to his feet and grabbing onto the bio bed so he didn't fall over again.

"I am a hologram," the Doctor responded, "please don't do that again, it very demeaning."

John's eyes were wider than pie plates as McKay helped him onto the bio bed.

"John," said McKay, acting as though he was lecturing a naughty child, when normally someone was lecturing him, "you are in no condition to fly the puddle jumper."

John knew McKay was more interested in the technology now that he knew he was alive.

"Just take a look at the puddle jumper before you wander off," sighed John in defeat, he knew the obnoxious scientist was right, he could barely stand up, much less fly the puddle jumper, and "see if there really was any damage."

McKay rolled his eyes and followed Capt. Janeway to the shuttle bay.

* * *

"So is this the pilot?" Paris asked as Dr. McKay and Capt. Janeway entered the shuttle bay.

"He's still recovering; this is his co-worker Dr. McKay, he's come to see if there was any damage done to the ship," Janeway explained, "Dr. McKay, this is Ensign Tom Paris."

"Hey," smiled Tom, "this is a pretty interesting ship you got here, what's it called?"

"It's the puddle jumper," Dr. McKay responded as he waited for the hatch to open.

"That's an odd name," Tom remarked, "why do you call it that?"

"Long story," Rodney replied stepping into the jumper, Tom followed.

"You know I haven't been able to figure out how this thing works…" began Tom as McKay touched a control panel and the ship began alive with lights and humming sounds, "how did you do that?"

"I'd tell you, but you seem like the type that wouldn't understand what I was saying," McKay replied sarcastically tapping a few controls.

"Can you fly this thing?" Paris asked ignoring the insult.

"Major Sheppard gave me flying lessons once," Rodney said flashbacking to earlier that year.

_Major Sheppard and him had been arguing while the lesson was in progress._

"_This is why parents get someone else to teach their kids how to drive," John had told Rodney. _

"_I'm both insulted and touched by that," Rodney had replied._

McKay shut down the jumper, it had a few minor scratches on the outside, but internally it was just the way it had been before they left.

"Does this place have anywhere you can eat?" Rodney asked turning to face Paris.

"I'll show you where the mess hall is," Tom responded reluctantly leaving the puddle jumper.

* * *

"Doctor, I have been wondering about this…" began Seven of Nine walking into sickbay, upon seeing Major Sheppard bluntly asked, "Who are you?"

"The beauty of Teyla and Elizabeth, the manners of McKay," John grumbled then looked up at her, "I'm Major John Sheppard."

The blonde Borg looked at him with a stone cold facial expression, "There is no one with that name or rank on this vessel," she stated as the Doctor walked back into the room.

"Ah, Seven, I see you've met my newest patient," the Doctor responded smiling and pressing a hypo spray to John's neck. He immediately began to feel the cobwebs leave his brain.

"Why didn't you use that in the first place?" John asked but the Doctor chose to ignore his question.

"Seven would you please escort our guest to the mess hall?" the Doctor asked and Seven nodded reluctantly in agreement.

She waited for John who stood up and followed her out of sickbay; he was led down halls, around corners and eventually ended up at the mess hall where McKay was arguing with an alien who was serving the food.

"You'll love it," the alien insisted pushing the tray of food closer to McKay.

"Does it have any citrus fruit in it?" McKay asked in frustration, suggesting that this conversation had been going on for quite sometime, "I can't eat citrus fruit!"

"It's new recipe," the alien chattered on, "you mix the root of Rodgort with the leaf of…"

"I don't even want to know what that is really, but if this dish has citrus fruit in it I can't eat it!" McKay insisted.

"Try something new," the alien suggested.

"Neelix," spoke the man with Rodney, "he's allergic to citrus fruit, and he can't eat it."

Then it donned on him, "Do you even know what citrus fruit is?" Rodney asked curiously.

"No," Neelix responded.

"Having some trouble McKay?" John asked walking over to him with Seven following.

"They're acidic fruits," Tom tried to explain, "like an orange."

"What's an orange?" Neelix asked cocking his head to the side.

"Good lord, even Teal'c and Quinn knew what oranges were," McKay exclaimed throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Don't you have food in the jumper?" John asked.

"Only a few power bars," he grumbled, he then noticed Seven, "who are you?" he asked almost copying her reaction to John.

"I am Seven of Nine," she said stiffly, "now Major, I am going to go to the Astrometric lab; you may call me if it is required."

McKay's eyes lit up, "Astrometric lab? Can I come?"

"If you wish," Seven replied leaving the mess hall with McKay jogging to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Nerd," John mumbled shaking his head.

"I'm Neelix," Neelix said grasping John's hand and shaking it excitedly, "pleasure to have you aboard Voyager, stay as long as you like, you can taste the most exotic foods in the galaxy right here in the mess hall."

"We're not actually going to be staying long," John said, "as soon as I'm "right in the head" we can take our ship and leave. We really need to get back to Atlantis."

Oops…had he really just said he was from Atlantis? Maybe he wasn't as "right in the head" has he thought he was, normally, he would never let that slip that easily.

"Atlantis?" Tom asked curiously, "it that the name of your mother ship?"

"No, I mean yes, kind of…" John replied stumbling over his words, "it's a long story."

"Everything seems to be with you two," Tom muttered.

"Atlantis?" Neelix asked, "Strange, Seven mentioned a city the Borg were trying to find to assimilate its technology, it was also called Atlantis."

"Borg?" John asked, he had no clue what that was, but Neelix didn't catch his question.

"They're still looking," Neelix replied handing a tray to John.

"And I thought it was just an old Earth myth," remarked Tom as he studied John's coat and gestured to the American flag, "You a history buff?"

"Sure," John replied slowly, something wasn't right, he didn't know what it was yet, but something was creeping him out.

* * *

"Is this map of the entire galaxy?" McKay asked in awe as the images of stars sparkled around him. 

"What we have covered of it and of the star charts given to us by allies, yes," Seven responded not looking up from her consol.

"Amazing," gasped McKay, it was like discovering another Atlantis, "if I give you six constellations and we use this ship as the point of origin, could we find a planet?"

"I do not see why not," Seven replied stepping backwards, "you may enter the constellations here."

McKay tapped the controls and entered Atlantis's address into the computer; it immediately showed the planet Atlantis was on.

"That world is made mostly of water," Seven said, "you do not look like a merman."

Now that may have been Seven's attempt at a joke, but with her you can never tell.

"Thanks for noticing," McKay replied sarcastically "anyway we weren't born there, we just live there."

"Where are you from originally?" Seven asked as she continued to read the details of the planet.

"A lovely sphere far away from here known as Earth, we were sent out here to explore and now don't have enough power to reach home," McKay replied as he tapped a planet a few light-years from Atlantis, "Voyager can drop us here."

Seven raised her eyebrow and her implant almost reached her hairline, "Uncanny," she responded flatly.

"I've wanted to ask you, what are those?" McKay asked pointing to above his eye to demonstrate to her what he was talking about.

"I used to be a member of the Borg collective," Seven replied, McKay had no idea what that meant, but had a feeling he didn't want to know, "Voyager has not agreed to "drop" you anywhere, why do you believe Capt. Janeway will so freely accept your request?"

"You wouldn't have helped us if you weren't planning on getting rid of us after," McKay said.

"Did Starfleet send you out here to explore?" Seven asked after a few moments silence.

"Who?" McKay asked.

"They are a fairly well known organization," Seven insisted.

"Never heard of them, but I don't get out much, nope, we were sent out here by Stargate Command," McKay explained.

Seven nodded, "I have not heard of them."

"Fairly top secret stuff on Earth," McKay told her, "thanks for the help, if you can give those co ordinates to your Captain, we won't be around long enough to cause any more trouble."

Little did McKay or Seven know that Voyager was causing more problems for Atlantis than Sheppard and McKay were for Voyager.

* * *


	2. Lifeblood

Thank you for the lovely reviews, this takes place Apprx. 2 weeks before The Siege Part 1, Okay I went back and fixed Chakotay's name, forgive me, I haven't seen Voyager in a few years...

* * *

_In that ocean. Wide eyed and deeper in your gaze, And bluer than the bright that's in the cave._

_There is a city,Came out from you, Atlantis In ruins, sunken below the waves_

_But in the city, Where there is no one. What's the point of being free, eh? When there is nothing there to tie me down, Oh, no more here._

Coffee was her lifeblood. It had been all that had been sustaining her for the past few days. When AT-1 had come through the gate minus John, Rodney, and a puddle jumper, that's when it had begun.

"_We were ambushed by some natives, we had to split up, Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay were going for the jumper," Ford had explained as a medical team took him and Teyla to Atlantis's infirmary._

"_We waited," Teyla had begun to say but got hit with a terrible coughing fit. _

"_I need to treat them immediately," Dr, Beckett had insisted to Elizabeth as the other two were taken away._

She had visited them over the next few days at the infirmary; they were healing quickly but couldn't tell her anything else useful. Elizabeth hated it. She felt useless. Other Atlantis teams had searched the planet but there was simply nothing, no puddle jumper, no John, and no Rodney.

"Maybe they took the puddle jumper and dialed another planet," Gordin had suggested, but Elizabeth was doubtful, surely they would have dialed Atlantis by now if they were alright.

"John, Rodney, where did you go?" Elizabeth mumbled, Teyla and Ford had come back bruised and bleeding, she could only imagine what was happening to Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay.

* * *

John lay back in the bath tub, it felt good, two days had gone by now and everyone on Voyager had been friendly, kind, to him and even McKay. A woman named B'Elanna had been trying to explain Voyager's source of power known as a "warp core" to McKay and Tom had been showing him the many types of ships Voyager had in its shuttle bays.

"John?" McKay called entering John's guest quarters, McKay and knocking never were good friends.

John chose to ignore the scientist and closed his eyes, he wondered if Voyager would be stopping by Earth anytime soon, it had a nice crew, lots of power, and willing to accept new passengers. Not that all of Atlantis would be able to travel back and just leave the lost city unprotected, still it was a nice thought, a ship coming and just sending them home.

"Major?" McKay asked opening the bathroom door and peeking in, "Ah!" he quickly shut it.

"Jesus McKay!" John cried, "Can't a guy get any privacy?"

McKay didn't respond.

John rolled his eyes, climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Look McKay," said John exiting the washroom and grabbing his Atlantis uniform of his unmade bed, "what was so important that it couldn't wait till after my bath?"

"The Borg," McKay said pulling out what the Voyager crew called a PADD, "these guys are worse than the Wraith."

"What do you mean?" John asked motioning for McKay to turn around while he put on his underwear and pants.

McKay turned his back, "The Borg assimilate people, and technology, they turn them into Borgs and use the information and extra man power to try and assimilate the galaxy."

John did up the fly on his pants and pulled on his uniform shirt, "Great," he sighed, "look I'm going to be optimistic and say that the Borg haven't found Atlantis yet."

"Yes, but," began McKay turning around as John slid his jacket on, "the Wraith weren't even a threat to Earth a year ago."

"You're right," John sighed, he hated when people brought that up.

"What?" McKay asked, "Did I hear you say I was right?"

John bit his lip.

"Come on say it again, I love it, like music to my ears," said Dr. McKay.

"You're a bastard," John said pushing past McKay, "now come on, let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

Rodney groaned, he couldn't stand Neelix and actually regretted mealtime.

"Now this is called Napizram," Neelix said giving the try to Dr. McKay, "I checked it out, no citrus fruit here," he said smiling, McKay just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Don't worry," John reassured the alien, "he's like that to everyone."

"Really?" Neelix asked.

"You have to get used to it," John said taking his tray and sitting beside McKay, "you shouldn't be so hard on that guy."

"Why?" sneered McKay.

"He's trying to be your friend," John tried to explain poking at his food, "anyway, Capt Janeway said in a day we'll reach the planet, then we can dial up and go home, enjoy it while you can."

McKay nibbled at his food for a while, "Well I'll admit Voyager is a wonderful ship but I'd much rather be back in my lab."

"Hey," said B'Elanna coming up behind John and Rodney, "what's wrong?"

"No offence, but we kind of want to get back to our planet, our friends must be worried sick about us," John replied before Rodney could make any type of remark.

"We can't help you with the contacting of your friends, but I think our holodeck could help with the atmosphere," B'Elanna said, "come on I'll show you."

John declined, but Rodney (who was eager to see all of the technology Voyager had) took a few last bites of food and followed B'Elanna. John ate some more of his meal while reading the PADD McKay had left at the table. The Borg did sound like a race you didn't want to run into, and if they were looking for Atlantis, they'd better be prepared.

"Maybe I'm being paranoid," sighed John picking the PADD up and fingering it, "I didn't know about them yesterday, and they weren't a problem."

"Is this seat taken?"

John looked up from the PADD and at CMDR Chakotey who was gesturing to the seat across from him.

"It never can be said that the people on this ship aren't friendly," remarked John noticing the many empty seats in the mess hall, "no, have a seat."

Chakotay smiled and set his tray down, "what are you reading?"

"A file that McKay found on the Borg," John said, "we've never heard of them before, they don't sound very nice."

"They aren't," Chakotay replied bluntly, "so why are you interested in them now?"

"To be prepared," John responded smiling weakly, "we can't help it, I'm a military guy, McKay is a scientist, we're just curious."

Chakotay nodded, "You looking forward to getting home?"

"I don't know if we will," John sighed, Chakotay raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't that where we're taking you?" he asked.

"What?" John asked a confused look on his face, "Oh, no we're going to fly from the planet to our base, our home is actually very far away."

"So is ours," Chakotay replied, "we were pulled here by the caretaker, with our warp engines at warp 9.9 all the time, we still wouldn't get home for at least 70 years, so we explore planets along the way to keep things interesting."

John was impressed, they sounded exactly like the crew of Atlantis, stuck out somewhere, exploring, and a great possibility neither would be getting home.

"We were sent out here to explore by our government, we knew it was probably a one way trip, but still we hope to eventually be able to get enough power to get home one day," John replied.

They chatted for almost an hour about everything from the ship to their lives back home.

"So where exactly are you from?" Chakotay asked but was interrupted by his Comm. Badge.

"Commander Chakotay please report to the bridge,"

He taped his Comm. Badge.

"I'm on my way," then he looked at John and shrugged, "duty calls, a pleasure chatting with you," he held out his hand and John shook it.

* * *

"What is it?" Cmdr Chakotay asked walking onto the bridge.

"There appears to be a large amount of space debris in front of us," Harry reported.

"On screen," Chakotay ordered and on screen flicked the image of what looked like 3 destroyed ships.

* * *

John had tried exotic food before, so when Neelix said he'd have exotic food on his ship, he didn't know alien plants were on the menu. Chakotay's conversation had distracted him from the taste, but now he had no distractions. He looked around the mess hall and out the giant windows what he saw wasn't good.

* * *

"Borg?" Chakotay asked.

"It appears so," Seven reported.

"Commander, the ship appears to have been transmitting something when it was attacked," Tuvok added, "it appears to be a location of a planet."

"Which planet would it be?" Chakotay asked curiously.

Seven had a hunch, it was something that was new to her, her instincts were coming back, she didn't like it, but they were, and she had a very odd feeling about these ships. She walked over to Tuvok.

"Commander, these are the co ordinates for the planet Dr. McKay and Major Sheppard were from, but did not want us to take them to it directly," she told him, "I believe we should tell them."

Capt. Janeway walked onto the bridge followed by Dr. McKay and Major Sheppard.

"They say they know the origins of the debris," Capt. Janeway said, though she was not happy that they insisted to come to the bridge, "my god, are those ships?"

"Wraith darts," Major Sheppard told the bridge crew, "what did this?"

"The Borg," Seven remarked, "they also appear to have been transmitting the location of your world."

"That means the Borg would have it?" Dr. McKay half stated/half asked.

"Not good," remarked John, "how far are we from our planet? The real one, not where you were going to drop us off."

"Even at the speed the Borg are going, it will take them at least 4 days to reach the planet providing this attack happened in the last 24 hours," Tuvok reported.

"Nearest gate?" John asked.

"Pardon?" Tuvok asked.

"Our drop off," McKay responded.

"Alright Captain Janeway, can you take this ship as fast as you can to that planet?" John asked, "a lot of lives are at stake."

"Fine, but you are going to tell us what this is all about," Janeway responded, "briefing room."

* * *

"What is going on?" Janeway asked as the senior crew sat around the table.

"We are from a planet far away, in another galaxy," McKay began but was cut off by John.

"Look, we have technology on our base that these "Borg" can't have or the universe will fall to them," John intervened getting straight to the point.

"Why not use this technology to stop them?" Harry asked.

"We don't have a Z.P.M.," John said, this earned him strange looks from the crew.

"A Zero Point Module," McKay explained, "the point is we don't have enough power to power all of the weapons and shield that we have."

Janeway nodded, but Seven was not impressed, "The Borg has assimilated many forms of technology, why is yours so much…" she searched for the word.

"Better," interrupted B'Elanna.

"And does it have anything to do with your interesting genetic makeup?" the Doctor asked.

"What interesting genetic makeup?" Chakotay asked.

"When treating their injuries I noticed that you both have a gene that is not common, and appears to be implanted into Dr. McKay's DNA," the Doctor remarked.

"Major we need to tell them," Insisted McKay,

"Fine," sighed John, but McKay rambled on.

"Shall you tell them or should I?" John asked rubbing his forehead.

"Our technology is from an old civilization known as the Ancients," McKay began, he continued his lecture for almost an hour, careful to avoid mentioning Atlantis, since he didn't need to, he didn't.

"Interesting," remarked Tuvok every once in a while.

"Amazing," Janeway would add.

"The point is, if they get this technology it would be bad," said John.

"How bad?" Tom asked.

"Really bad," McKay and Sheppard replied simultaneously then glared at the other.

"That clears up a few things," Janeway said, "and Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay, if we can help you in anyway…"

"The offer is appreciated," John replied smiling weakly, "if you have any type of power source that we can interface with our base, it would be fantastic."

"When we get there we can try it out," added McKay.

"B'Elanna, Seven, I want you to find anything that could be used as a source of power and bring it forward by this time tomorrow, dismissed," said Capt. Janeway.

John and Rodney left the briefing room, both would never admit it, but they didn't need more aliens coming after Atlantis when the Wraith and Genii were more than enough.

* * *

"Doctor," Zelenka called running down the hall towards her.

"Dr. Zelenka, what is it?" She asked, she'd never seen the man this worked up.

"Sensor picked up two ships coming this way," Zelenka replied gasping for breath, her guess was that he'd been looking for her for sometime.

"You already told us the Wraith were coming," Dr. Weir responded, the fact that the Wraith were going to be there in 2 weeks was nerve wracking enough.

"They're not the Wraith," the Czech replied, "but I don't think they're any friendlier."

Elizabeth looked at Zelenka, "How long till they get here?"

"About 3 days,"


	3. Two Days

Thanks again, wow, I really need to start watching Voyager again, anyway I hope you enjoy, in the next few chapters things might get kinda confusing...

Note: I know the seats in the puddle jumper are hard, I've been in that thing, they look more comfortable than they feel.

* * *

_Atlantis _

_Feeling water falls Come down on me Love in the waves So deep and free  
It's a world of love Your love to me Back to this world Deep like the sea  
The darkness The sea The love…_

_Atlantis_

* * *

Two days, two days until they may have to put up with an attack from a race they don't know anything about, and with no source of power, Atlantis was a sitting duck. Elizabeth was ready to scream, they were short a puddle jumper, but no sense worrying about that because they were also short a pilot, and a scientist…god, things were not going well.

* * *

"There it is," McKay said looking out the mess hall window; they were having their last breakfast on Voyager before embarking in an hour.

"Yeah," mumbled John, a bunch of the Voyager crew was coming with them of course to help power Atlantis up, Capt. Janeway wanted to see the base, Seven was needed for tactical advantage, B'Elanna understood the power thingy more than everyone else and Tom had somehow convinced Capt. Janeway that he could take over flying if John got lightheaded, not knowing that you needed the gene to fly the thing.

"I wonder what Elizabeth will say when we bring all these people back," sighed Rodney actually eating his food. Today's dish was called Rennurratsemoh, or something like that, and was a bit more edible than the food the night before.

"She'll be fine when we get there," replied John, and then grumbled, "She'll chew me out later."

"Pardon?" McKay asked.

"Never mind," replied John, "let's just go."

McKay followed John towards the shuttle bay, on the bright side, things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"Tom, can you at least open the door?" B'Elanna asked, she was frustrated, she was tried of standing and had, had very little sleep because she had to work a later shift than normal, "I want to sit down."

"I don't know how," Tom defended, "they just had to touch it and the door opened, I don't know if they did anything special."

"It is indeed a remarkable vessel," Seven replied circling the puddle jumper and running her fingers along the outside.

"You guys ready?" John asked entering the shuttle bay with McKay following closely.

"Ready when you are," Capt. Janeway replied, "is this from the Ancients as well?"

"Yeah," John replied as the hatch opened and he walked into the puddle jumper and sat down on the hard grey pilot seat while McKay took the co-pilot seat and the others sat in the back keeping their heads down so they didn't ram their heads into the storage units.

"Everyone comfy?" Tom asked lightheartedly, this earning him a smack on the arm from B'Elanna.

"No," Seven responded, "I find the conditions quite…small."

"We don't want you fooling around with the controls," McKay remarked as the shuttle bay doors opened at the puddle jumper flew out into space.

"Major Sheppard, may I ask how you are going to get us to your planet if we are still so far away?" Capt Janeway asked curiously.

"We'll gate there, alight McKay, dial us up," ordered Major Sheppard as McKay punched in Atlantis's gate address and the Stargate that was almost black because of lack of light burst to life with the whooshing sound and bright blue event horizon that only a Stargate could produce.

"What the hell?" B'Elanna asked peering out the front at the gate.

"You're going to fly us into that thing?" Tom exclaimed.

"You'll be a little disoriented on the other side if it's your first time," McKay explained as the puddle jumper was enveloped by the event horizon.

* * *

"Incoming traveler," Grodin reported.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked warily, she hadn't slept in days.

"It appears to be Major Sheppard's code,"

"Lower it," she barked quickly and there was a quiet buzz as the force field was lowered and the puddle jumper came through to rest in the middle of the gate room, she ran towards it to greet them.

John stepped out with McKay and four other people she didn't know.

"Major," she warned, "you know the rules…" she got cut off by Sheppard.

"They're hear to help," he explained.

"Incase you haven't noticed, in a few days, we're going to be getting some company, and I'm not talking Wraith either," McKay said so quickly it almost sounded like one word.

Elizabeth sighed, if these people could help, then they were welcome, she held out her hand, "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir,"

"Capt. Kathryn Janeway," Capt. Janeway responded shaking her hand, "that's quite the device and this is quite the place you have here, maybe it would be able to aid Voyager in getting home."

"Perhaps," Elizabeth said smiling weakly, "welcome," she said gesturing to the city.

"So that's a gate, what do you call your base?" Tom asked as Seven looked around the gate room.

"It seems familiar," Seven remarked.

"Your people were looking for it, it should," grumbled McKay as he pushed his way towards his lab.

"What does that mean?" Seven asked tilting her head to the side.

"He means to say, welcome to Atlantis," Sheppard said spreading his arms out, the Voyager's crew eyes went wide.

"The lost city," Tom gasped as Seven scanned the gate room. Capt. Janeway looked around in awe, and B'Elanna apparently had never heard the legend.

"What's Atlantis?"

Elizabeth studied John as Tom tried to explain to B'Elanna the legend of Atlantis, something was different, "Major, where are your weapons?"

"My…"he began, then it donned on him, when he'd awoken, his weapons had not been there, he'd been so overwhelmed with everything, he'd forgotten them, "damn it."

"We had to confiscate them," Capt. Janeway explained, "we didn't know if he'd be violent."

"Understandable," replied Elizabeth, "alright everyone, briefing room in two hours, and make sure to bring McKay…can I offer you a tour?"

The Voyager crew agreed and Elizabeth showed them around explaining to them what had happened when they found it submerged, and what had happened since then.

"Where are you from?" Elizabeth asked as they stopped near the cafeteria.

"We're from a planet far from here known as Earth," Capt Janeway replied, Elizabeth's eyes bulged.

"Earth?" she asked immediately regaining her composure, "how…interesting, um…excuse me I'll be right back," Elizabeth ran off to find Major Sheppard, this could be a problem…

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her office with AT-1, they were taking the news differently than they had expected…

"They're from Earth?" McKay asked in shock, "I…we…"

"Our Earth?" Sheppard asked, "I don't know, that seems like a stretch."

"She told me herself John," Elizabeth insisted.

"So what does this mean?" McKay asked, "Are they from the future? Alternate reality?"

"Either one is quite possible," sighed Elizabeth shaking her head, she didn't know how General Hammond used to put up with this type of stuff, SG-1 got into more trouble than AT-1 one ever did, but AT-1 seemed to attract less trouble, but in bigger sizes, "stupid SG-1" she muttered.

"So what do we do?" Ford asked, "do we let them help us? Or do we let Atlantis fall?"

"Either way we lose," McKay pointed out.

"Aren't you Mr. Sunshine?" Sheppard grumbled.

"If they are from an alternate reality, which seems unlikely because they have heard of Atlantis before and the Borg are in our universe too, nothing has changed that can't be fixed by sending them back, but if they're from the future, we've seriously screwed up the timeline," McKay explained biting the inside of his cheek.

"Any ideas people?" Elizabeth asked opening her hands.

"Even if it does screw up the timeline, the safety of Atlantis and the people on it is our responsibility, I say we don't tell them," suggested John, "get the help we need."

"That seems unwise, Major," Teyla pointed out, "these people do not deserve to be left in the dark."

"We've messed it up enough," Ford remarked, "what's a little more?"

"Alright, unless we have too, we won't tell them where we are from," Elizabeth said, "but McKay, I want you and Zelenka to find a way to get them back to the future, or other reality before we mess things up even more."

"So what are we working on? Alternate reality or future?" McKay asked shifting his weight back and forth.

"Both," Elizabeth said, "Sheppard, attend to our guests, Ford, Teyla, for heaven's sake take it easy, you're still pretty badly beaten up."

They all nodded and filed out of Dr. Weir's office, two days left. She couldn't think about that right now, Sheppard was right, Atlantis's crew was her main priority right now, she just hoped she had her priorities straight…


	4. No Fate

"Dr. McKay, I am curious about Atlantis's main power system, can you assist me?" Seven asked walking into McKay's lab without knocking.

"Look, I'm a bit busy at the moment!" McKay snapped looking up from some sort of device he was tweaking, he then realized it wasn't an Atlantis crew member, "Oh, Seven, hi…"

"Hello," she replied, "can you assist me?"

"Uh…" began McKay as Dr. Zelenka walked into the lab.

"I may have discovered a way to send back…"he began but was cut off by McKay.

"Randy," he said smiling wrapping his arm around Zelenka's shoulder.

"Radek," Dr. Zelenka corrected.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, could you assist Seven in finding a way to power up Atlantis? Great, off you go," McKay said rapidly leading Zelenka and Seven out of his office, "you two have a great time," he called pushing them out of his lab and into the hallway.

Seven looked at Dr. Zelenka who looked as though he was trying to process what had just happened, "I have some inquiries about your power systems…"

* * *

"Way too close," Rodney mumbled getting back to his work, so far, he'd tried to find a way that Voyager could have been bumped into the future or alternate reality, but nothing came to mind, he sat down back at his desk, only a day left…

* * *

"This is not good," B'Elanna remarked as Major Sheppard watched her, Dr. Weir had given him orders to keep an eye on all of their guests. 

"What is it?" John asked.

"Well, I may have found a way to get your city running on full power, but it would be for a limited amount of time, and it would take me at least two days to configure it properly," she grumbled in frustration.

"Do it," John replied, "it's the closest we're going to get."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes and looked at Capt. Janeway.

"You heard the man," she replied and B'Elanna began tinkering with some more of the machinery.

"So, what can we expect from these Borg?" John asked Capt. Janeway, "how do they…uh…assimilate you?"

"Nanoprobes," Janeway replied, "they inject them into your blood stream."

"So they immediately get the memories and knowledge of the person they've assimilated?" John asked as he heard Seven enter with Zelenka.

Janeway nodded.

"Lt Torres, what are you doing?" Seven asked as B'Elanna looked up from her work.

"Look, Capt Janeway told me to try and get this place running, so I'm trying to get this place running, you got a problem?"

"In fact I do," Seven replied as she began nattering in monotone about something that was making B'Elanna turn red with rage.

"WE HAVEN'T GOT THAT LONG!" B'Elanna snapped.

"Seven, B'Elanna, stop acting like little children" Capt Janeway ordered, "there are many people's lives at stake here."

"Now this is a switch, but is there a mess hall around here?" Tom asked as his stomach grumbled.

B'Elanna craned her neck, they'd spent the night on Atlantis and the beds weren't the same as the ones on Voyager, "Yah, I'm starving."

"Well our foods aren't as…exotic as some of yours, but we have a place to eat, Zelenka, you're in charge here," John said then left with Tom and B'Elanna following him.

"In charge?" Zelenka exclaimed, "But…"

"We'll be fine," Capt Janeway insisted, "I think he just wants someone from Atlantis to be in the room all the time."

Zelenka nodded, he'd been trying to tell McKay that he might have found a way that Voyager had gotten to Atlantis, but he'd been shoved out of the way too soon, and now he couldn't even tell him until Sheppard got back, because he knew John could have a very nasty temper if you disobeyed what could barely even be called an order…

"Stargate?" Janeway mumbled, that was the name of the strange wormhole device that had brought them to Atlantis, she'd never been through one before, but the name sounded strangely familiar, it had been bothering her for a while now, "What year was the first Stargate built?"

Zelenka looked at her his brow furrowed, "We're not exactly sure, but the first one was re-discovered in 1928, they were put into commission around 1997 with the Stargate program, why?"

Then it hit her, like an icy snowball, where she had heard the name before, it was in all the history classes in all the schools, something that you hear about then forget.

"The first reported Borg was rumored to have been reported around 2006," Capt. Janeway said, "it was sent through a data stream to Earth from another planet, but it was ignored until a few hundred years later when they became a real threat."

"That is impossible," Seven said, "in that time in Earth's history they were not technologically advanced enough to even be on another planet, much less transmit a message from one."

Dr. Zelenka looked back and forth between the two women, "What are you talking about?"

"That's where you're wrong Seven, you see it's been discovered in the past 200 years that before Starfleet, there was a secret Air Force program, called the Stargate Program, after the program was revealed, the gate was destroyed."

"And what of Atlantis?" Seven asked.

"The city of the Ancients," Capt Janeway replied wearily, she couldn't believe this was happening, "that's what it's called in the history books, it was fine, the city itself was rumoured to have locked itself down, most people escaped but the few that remained…"

Zelenka listened with interest, both women seem to have forgotten he was there, "Did anyone live?"

Capt Janeway stopped, "Seven, we have to get out of here…NOW!"

Seven tilted her head as if to ask "Why?"

"We've messed up the past enough," Capt Janeway said, "we don't need to stay and mess it up even more."

* * *

Rodney shifted uncomfortably, the readings he was getting were…odd to say the least. 

"Maybe this is what Zelenka tried to tell me," he muttered punching buttons.

"Dr. McKay, what are you doing?" Grodin asked.

"The planet we were on, the readings we brought back, they suggest…I don't know, but they must have something to do with the fact I'm talking to people who could be300 years older than me," McKay replied clearly frazzled, "I need to talk to Elizabeth…"


	5. Beginning of the End

Sorry about the gap of time since I last updated, I needed inspiration, instead I found Star Wars, then an English Essay, and then, the newest Star Wars, and then inspiration.

* * *

"You don't understand Dr Weir, we need to leave, now," snapped Janeway.

"Not until you've finished whatever you're doing," Elizabeth replied, "might I point out that you don't have much of a choice anyway, you don't know how to use the Stargate."

"You can't keep us here!" B'Elanna shouted angrily.

"Actually we can," John mumbled, the retort not lost on Elizabeth.

Janeway argued with Elizabeth for almost an hour until she finally caved in.

"Fine, B'Elanna, do your work, from what I understand, you won't be able to finish anyway," sighed Janeway as she glared at John and Elizabeth.

"Liz! I think I figured it out!" Rodney called dragging Dr. Zelenka by the arm behind him.

"Liz?" Elizabeth asked quietly to herself.

"Go on, tell them Ray," Rodney insisted excitedly.

"It's Radek," Dr. Zelenka sighed, "look, the planet AT-1 was on seems to be radiating a strange…"

"They're here," was all Grodin said, and everyone went silent.

"Oh god," gasped Elizabeth, "look, what about the planet?"

"It appears to be the reason they are here," Zelenka finished.

"Alright, Rodney, John, and a Voyager member can go and figure it out," Elizabeth said quickly heading up the stairs to announce that Atlantis was soon to be at war.

"Dr. Weir, I'd prefer to stay here," Rodney said, "I'm the best shot at finding a way to help Lt. Torres find a way to interface the power systems."

"Fine, Dr. Zelenka, you go instead, Capt Janeway, chose one person to send, that's it, I want to make this clear it is an Atlantis mission," Dr. Weir said, she hated being so…mean to these people, but they were partially endangering the people of Atlantis by not being more helpful.

"Mr. Paris," Capt Janeway said, "you go"

"Captain, B'Elanna and I…"

"Hopefully we can get this all straightened out," Janeway finished, making it clear that it was not a request.

"Good, you leave immediately," Dr. Weir ordered and John, Zelenka, and Paris scrambled to get ready.

As the puddle jumper flew through the event horizon Janeway let out a sigh, this was it.

Borg began beaming down, appearing in hallways, in quarters, even a few in the gate room, they worked quickly, a random technician went down first, followed by Grodin, then the shooting began. The bullets and the Phasers had barely any effect and when they did another Borg would look at them and say blankly…

"We will adapt."

Elizabeth knew, it was the beginning of the end, and that no matter what happened from now on, Atlantis was doomed.

* * *

"So? What are we looking for?" Tom asked nervously looking around the forest near the gate.

Zelenka ignored him and looked down at his scanner.

"Raffi?" Tom asked poking him in the shoulder.

Zelenka through his hands down, "My name is Radek, R.A.D.E.K., it's not hard to remember!"

John shook his head, "Look, Zelenka, can we hurry this up? I hate being so far away, it makes me feel…" he hesitated, but Tom finished the thought for him.

"Helpless"

"This way," Zelenka said pointing north and walking away. With his accent, it took Tom a minute to figure out what he had just said.

John made sure Paris went in front of him, and walked at the back, turning around every little while to see if anyone was following them.

"Why are you back?" a gruff voice called from above John, he aimed his gun up and found a man who appeared to be half warthog.

"Who wants to know?" John replied as the man jumped down from the trees.

"I am Zhcaoc," he replied bowing slightly, "you should not be here, leave immediately or I will be forced to kill you."

* * *

Rodney ran down the hall, he had never run so fast in his life. These Borg were more horrible than he had ever imagined, and he could imagine horrible. They had taken over the gate room, not before a few people escaped through the gate to another planet. Elizabeth, and the Voyager members had managed to flee to the upper level near the briefing room and Elizabeth's office, but knew they couldn't hold out much longer.

"I'm going to die," Rodney thought, them remember back to Seven, "okay, maybe not die, but be a drone, and that's really not a good thing."

Rodney zoomed between two Atlantis members who seemed to not be panicking at all, either they were incredibly naïve or hadn't been able to figure out what was happening.

"Rodney, what's going on out there?" Dr. Beckett asked, "it's a terrible racket."

"Atlantis under attack," Rodney gasped, "and seriously loosing."

Dr. Beckett nodded, then his eyes went wide in fear and he yelled "Rodney behind you!"

Rodney spun around and ducked as a Borg tried to assimilate him, he ran around the two who burst into the infirmary, desperately hoping that Atlantis had some sort of Anti- Borg spray somewhere, though it seemed unlikely.

"Beckett, come on," he yelled back.

"Resistance is Futile, you will be assimilated."

"Just get out of here Rodney!" Beckett called back as the Borg closed in on him.

"CARSON!"

* * *

"We mean no harm," Zelenka tried to explain; "you see we ended up colliding with another timeline and we believe this planet may have been the source."

"Care to shed some light on the subject?" John asked Zhcaoc keeping his weapon trained on him.

"I see," Zhcaoc replied slowly, "I am only a protector, to find a way to separate the two, I'm afraid you must go see Taehc, she lives on the mountain on the other side of this forest."

"Well, let's get in the puddle jumper and go," John said turning to leave.

"However she does not enjoy technology, choosing to live far away from the gate," Zhcaoc said, "you will have to walk."

"How far?" Tom asked, feeling a little uneasy now that John had put down his weapon.

"Not far, a brisk walk, but be warned of the creatures in the forest, they protect her like a goddess, it will not be an easy task."

Zelenka pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Alright," John said, "I think we can do that."

"Why can't things ever be simple with aliens?" Zelenka sighed.

"Let's go, knowing the Borg, they're tearing up Atlantis right now," replied Tom, "I hope B'Elanna is alright…"

* * *

"Captain, this doesn't look good," B'Elanna said as the Voyager crew and Elizabeth were backed up closer to the briefing room.

"You will be assimilated."

"I do not see how things will improve Captain," Seven stated blankly.

Elizabeth noticed a Borg trying to assimilate one of the control panels and receiving an electric shock from it. The doors to the briefing room immediately began to close.

"Get in there," Elizabeth shouted pushing Captain Janeway into the briefing room, B'Elanna, Seven, and Elizabeth followed.

"I think we're safe," Janeway said, but then noticed a Borg that was trying to squeeze through one of the doors that had not yet fully closed.

Elizabeth threw herself at it, forcing it backwards, the doors closed tightly, locking Elizabeth out, with a Borg underneath her. She quickly rolled off expecting to be stick in the neck, but nothing happened, the Borg stopped as one woman Borg walked forward.

"So this is the great Atlantis," she said, "somehow, I was expecting more."

* * *

Tah dah! Aren't I evil? Anyway, please review, the more reviews the sooner I update :)

Don't worry, it'll have a happy ending…well maybe more confusing than happy, but you get the idea.


	6. 1 Hour

Spoilers below do not read if you don't want an idea how it ends, however, if you are concern about an Atlantis/ Voyager member you may want to read so I don't end up with flames….

Calm down, calm down, calm down, about the Atlantis members, however I am not one to kill everyone off or assimilate them…permanently anyway….

In the end everyone will be fine, don't worry.

End of Spoilers

* * *

"Who are you?" Elizabeth blurted out, so much for diplomatic calm…

The woman turned to Elizabeth. Elizabeth saw her, pale skin, dark eyes, red lips, and what appeared to be tubing sticking out the back of her head.

"I am the Borg Queen, you should be amazed by my presence, I normally don't make…" the woman close her eyes as though searching for the right word, "house calls."

"Lucky me," Elizabeth sighed,

"Oh, that you are," the Borg Queen "now you are going to get us access to Atlantis, it doesn't appear to want to co operate with us, it must need a…human touch."

"And if I don't?" Elizabeth asked, she knew that this technology mustn't fall into this woman's hands.

"You will be assimilated, and using your knowledge, we will find someone else," she spat, "now do it!"

* * *

"How much farther?" Tom sighed; it felt as though they'd been walking forever, then again, the multiple attacks from the weird bird like creatures could have had something to do with it.

"We almost there," Zelenka replied picking his scanner up from where he'd dropped it, "maybe another twenty minutes or so,"

"Did you compensate for bird and native attacks?" John asked holding his shoulder where a bird thing had pecked a nasty wound.

"Uh…no," Zelenka replied.

Tom groaned as they started again on their trek.

"So, how do you think Atlantis is doing?" John asked.

"We always managed to pull off miracles before," Zelenka said, hoping he sounded surer than he felt.

"What about you? You've put up with the Borg before," John said gesturing to Tom.

"I hope so," Tom sighed, "B'Elanna is my…"

"Hold that thought," John said stopping abruptly, "did you hear that?"

Tom and Zelenka waited in silence, a slight rustling came from behind them.

"Aw…"

* * *

"Shit," mumbled Rodney as he looked around for something to attack the Borg with but found nothing, "Carson, run!"

"Rodney! Go!" he called back.

"Don't be an idiot," Rodney called back, he found and pan of some sort and whacked one the Borg over the head with it, it simply turned and began chasing him. Dr. Beckett used this chance to escape before he was assimilated.

Rodney didn't know where to go, he needed to fine Elizabeth, so he ran, the lone Borg lumbering behind him, the Borg didn't care about speed, they were trapped and it was only a matter of time.

"Elizabeth!" Rodney called running into the gate room, only to wish he hadn't.

There was a woman Borg holding her hand inches from Elizabeth's neck as Elizabeth tried to explain that she didn't know how to work the system.

"You lie," the Queen spat.

"I can't…"began Elizabeth, then looking up to see Rodney and the Borg that had managed to catch up to him, "Rodney!"

Rodney spun around and was thrown to the ground by the Borg as other drones walked closer to him, forming a circle around him.

"You really don't want to assimilate me," Rodney began trying to back away from them, only to find he was surrounded, "I mean, I'm obnoxious, not the type of person you'd want in you club of perfect machine people, I mean, I'm allergic to citrus fruit, and considering some people don't even know what that is, one of you could accidentally eat a lime or something and then you're all dead, I mean, you don't want that…"

"Everyone is a welcome addition to the Borg Collective," the Queen said.

"Wait," Elizabeth said throwing her arms up, "He…he can help you, he's the best shot at trying to get Atlantis out of lock down."

"Really?" the Borg Queen asked, as the Borg stopped advancing, she closed her eyes and then opened them again, "Dr. Rodney McKay, yes, you have pulled off some very interesting feats in your time here."

Slowly the Borg backed away.

"However Dr. Weir, I won't be needing you as a insignificant human anymore," she repled.

"No, you do," Rodney interrupted running towards her as some Borg stepped into his path, "I won't do anything if you hurt her."

The Borg Queen titled her head so quickly you could have sworn it was just a twitch, "I am in a…giving mood today, I will give you an hour, and whether or not you have come up with a solution by then, she will then be assimilated, as will you."

Rodney nodded as he walked past the Borg to where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Rodney, there's nothing you can do," Elizabeth said, "I wasn't planning on getting you into this type of predicament."

"I can do one thing, I can keep us alive for another hour and hopefully Major Sheppard and Dr. Zelenka can find a way to straighten this out.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Now get to work," the Borg Queen said placing her hands on Rodney's shoulders and he sat down, she then leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Your mind will be a welcome addition."

Rodney shivered and tried to brush her hands off him, but she held them in place, he couldn't even stand up if he wanted to.

"Come on John," Rodney silently prayed, "you've never let us down before, don't start today.

* * *

Carson ran down the hallway he knew the Borg were following him, he hoped to be able to find a hiding spot where the remaining Atlantis survivors could formulate a plan, but so far he had been unable to find anyone. 

"Dr. Beckett," a voice called, he turned his head and saw Teyla who was in her quarters poking her head out the door, he ran towards her.

"Teyla, this is no time for a nap," he said.

"Dr. Beckett, I must insist you come with me, there is a small group of us who are trying to get to the mainland to warn the others," began Teyla, "and the more people we recruit, the better."

Carson nodded as he looked into Teyla's room; there was a small group of Athosians, Lt. Ford, Sgt. Bates, and a few more scientists who worked with Dr. McKay often.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

* * *

"I hate this!" B'Elanna screamed banging on one of the doors.

"Lt Torres, calm down, Dr. Weir risked her life to get us to safety," Janeway demanded.

"Safe? You call this safe? Any minute a Borg could beam down and we'll be sitting ducks!" B'Elanna snapped back.

"The Borg will most likely take out the rest of the city before beaming down to assimilate us," Seven replied, "however I believe right now there is nothing we can do, the city appears to have locked down."

"So we're stuck here, probably to die, and we can't even go down with a fight?" B'Elanna sighed, "great, you try to be nice to someone…"

"B'Elanna, I know you're upset, but we're not dead or assimilated yet," Capt. Janeway said soothingly, "we're not out of the game yet."

Seven raised her eyebrow, "If you say so Captain."

* * *

And they were off, this time, it was natives. John could have sworn this was the same guy who had come after him before. Twigs broke underneath his boots as he turned to shoot. The native clutched his chest briefly and then began to walk forward.

"Oh god," John said, "look, we just want to get everything back to normal!"

The native didn't respond, but fell over.

Maybe his shots had had some effect after all.

"He doesn't seem to be able to handle Phasers," Tom said.

Or not…

"Thanks, where's Dr. Zelenka?" John asked, Zelenka was the nice one, he couldn't have seriously run off like Rodney did all the time…then again he was a scientist…

"We got split up," Tom said, "I was amazed I found you."

Great, the only guy without a weapon, or real combat training was out on his own.

"We got to find him," John sighed rubbing his forehead, "come on."

"With all due respect, shouldn't we get to the Taehc's place and get her to straighten this all out first?"

"With all due respect," John snapped back at Tom, "Zelenka is an Atlantis expedition member, he's my first priority here."

"Atlantis is being overtaken by Borg, who will find out where we are, then not only is the past screwed up but so is the future!" Tom yelled back, "Dr. Zelenka will have to wait, you've got hundreds of people on Atlantis, he's a lone person, and I think you need to re thing your priorities!"

Meanwhile Zelenka was wondering through the forest using his scanner like a compass, according to it, Taehc was only a ten minute walk away, he hoped Major Sheppard was alright, but then again, he'd been though much worse than that.

"Well, here go nothing," sighed Zelenka as he began to jogging.

A native boy stepped in front of him, he was only a child though, he couldn't have been over nine.

"Why, hello there," Zelenka said walking towards him.

The native backed up

Zelenka searched around in his pack and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and held it out.

"You want?" he asked.

"Oooh!" the little boy said running towards him, "food!"

"You speak English?" Zelenka asked.

"I speak what I hear," the bird replied, "I'm going to have to kill you, you know."

"Why?" Dr. Zelenka asked.

"You're trying to see her, if you do, it could mess up the timeline," the boy replied nibbling the cookie, "my mom told me so."

"I hate to tell you, but we messed the timeline up already," Zelenka replied, "we're here to fix it."

"I see," the boy said, "how did you get by?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Zelenka said, "but I need to see Taehc, many lives are at steak."

The boy nodded, "This has never happened before, come on, I'll show you a shortcut."


	7. Wasn't I just

Hello! I am FINALLY finished! YEAH!

Please review and I might do a sequel…after I finish up a few of my other stories.

* * *

McKay could feel sweat trickling down his cheek and his hands flew over the controls, even if he really wanted to get Atlantis out of lockdown, by now he was seriously doubting his ability to be able to, (not that he'd ever admit it).

He could feel the Borg Queen's grip tighten on his shoulder as every minutes passed.

"Is your task almost complete?" The Borg Queen asked leaning over his shoulder.

"Look, you've waited to find this place for hundreds of years, I'd think you'd be able to be a little more patient!" Rodney snapped, come on John any minute now…

"You have ten minutes," The Borg Queen informed blankly.

* * *

Zelenka followed the young boy up to Taehc's place while try to hold his arm to stop the bleeding.

The boy's idea of a shortcut was going through a tunnel that Hobbits couldn't have even stood up straight in, then through a valley of plants that seemed determined to eat him and had managed to get a small chunk of his arm.

"We're almost there," the boy said grabbing onto a rock for support, "she will be able to heal you as well."

Zelenka nodded and then it went silent as they finally reached the top.

"So, what's your name?" Zelenka asked the little boy who jogged ahead to the small shack.

"Das Gnorts," the boy called back.

An old women with long grey hair and olive skin appeared in the doorway causing Das to run into her and knock her over..

"I'm so sorry Lady Taehc," Das apologized helping her up.

"Why do you dare bring a stranger up here?" she growled, "do you know of the consequences…."

"Miss Taehc," Zelenka said walking up to her, "my name Radek Zelenka, I'm from a place called Atlantis, we believe our timeline crossed with a ship by the name of Voyager from the future."

Taehc nodded and then gestured for Das and Zelenka to come inside.

The shack couldn't have had more than three rooms, it smelled like Sandalwood and had silver and white candles lit and spread throughout. There was a small jumbled of cushions in the middle of the room beside a small dresser, the far wall appeared to be made of only colorful ribbons weaved in and out of each other.

"Voyager eh?" she asked looking intently at the wall and plucking out a black ribbon that appeared to be intertwined with a blue one, "Well, there's your problem."

She sat down on one of the cushions and pulled open a dresser drawer. She took out a mirror and what looked like case of lip balm.

"Come and sit," she offered as Das and Zelenka sat down.

"Taehc, but what about Mr. Zelenka? His wound is deep, he may not…" Das began but was hushed by Taehc.

"When I am done here, this wound will matter not," she said as she wrote Voyager on one side of the mirror in the weird lip balm stuff and Atlantis on the other side.

She took the black and blue ribbon in her hands.

"Ribbon of Time, pull them away, ribbon of time, separate,"

Zelenka knew it was silly, but the first thing he thought of was how that didn't rhyme at all…

Then he felt as though he was being torn in two, and he wasn't the only one.

* * *

"Captain," Seven began, "I feel, unwell."

"No shit," came B' Elanna's irritated response as she clutched her stomach.

* * *

"What is happening?" the Borg Queen demanded as both Dr. McKay and Dr. Weir doubled over in pain, she always thought pain was for lesser beings, but she was starting to feel weird as well.

* * *

Taehc then took the ribbons and wove them back into the wall, only a few spaces before the area they had been earlier.

Zelenka was about to ask why, but found himself sitting in Atlantis's control room. He looked around frantically.

"What happen to the Borg?" he asked Dr. Weir.

"Borg?" Dr. Weir replied as Zelekna gestured as if to indicate "never mind", "Look Zelenka, is the planet safe for AT-1 to explore?"

Zelenka looked down at his console to see the planet he'd just been on co ordinates staring back at him.

"Yes," he replied then shook his head, "I mean no, no it's not."

"Why is that?" Dr. Weir asked.

"I think you'd better sit down,"

John was having the same problem as Zelenka.

"What the hell…" he said as Dr. Weir ushered him, Zelenka, McKay, Ford, and Teyla into the briefing room.

After they were all settled Dr. Weir announced, "Dr. Zelenka believes that the energy readings on the planet may pose a threat to the expedition."

"And what planet is this?" John asked curiously, "and aren't you two supposed to be in the infirmary?"

"I do not believe so Major, I feel fine," Teyla responded placing her hands on the table.

"Major Sheppard, are you alright?" Dr. Weir asked frowning.

"No, I'm really not," John replied in frustration, "I could have sworn I was somewhere else a few minutes ago."

"You were in the gate room," Ford pointed out.

"No I mean another planet, with this guy from a ship called Voyager and we were looking for Zelenka because we got separated," John rambled, "I'm not making any sense am I?"

"No"

"Yes"

All eyes turned to Zelenka.

"You were on a different planet a few minutes ago," Zelenka explained, "that's the planet we're talking about."

"How could he have been there?" McKay asked.

"He hasn't been there yet," Zelenka tried to explain, then took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead, noticing for the first time that his arm was healed…correction, he hadn't hurt it, "It's very hard to explain…"

"Try us,"

So John and Zelenka pieced together the story as best as they could over the next half hour.

"And how come only you two remember any of this?" Dr. Weir inquired.

"Well, we were the only ones on the planet, along with Tom," John began, "so maybe that's why."

"Alright, it's good enough for me, that planet is off limits."

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Paris, I didn't hear you enter," the Doctor greeted cheerily.

"That's because I didn't," Tom replied slowly, "how'd I get here?"

"You simply walked in through the door," the Doctor stated.

Tom sat down on the bio bed.

"Doc, I think I need a check up, I could have sworn I was on another planet a minute ago…"


End file.
